


Enough to go Around

by BoredRavenvlaw620



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry needs a drink, Harry’s tired, In the kitchen!?, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredRavenvlaw620/pseuds/BoredRavenvlaw620
Summary: What are Hermione and Draco doing in the kitchen? Why is Ron with them?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: LoveDump 2020





	Enough to go Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> A little something to hopefully make our sweet LadyKenz laugh! Thanks for being so lovely! 
> 
> *Obligatory disclaimer that I don’t own any rights to Harry Potter and Co.

* * *

Harry dragged his tired body toward the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Auror training was brutal and all he wanted was a cold lager, a hot shower, and a bed.

He hoped he was alone in the house, but before he could push through the door he heard a… moan?

“Oh, Granger, you naughty girl.” It seemed Hermione and Malfoy, his most unlikely housemate, were home already.

“You know you want some,” he heard Hermione tease back.

What  _ were _ they doing in the kitchen?

“I always want some.” Every word from Malfoy’s mouth dripped with suggestion, “Get your arse over here with it.”

Harry rubbed his hand roughly over his face. Did he chance walking in on them hooking up? Since when did those two even hookup?

He hated being tired.

“Oh, sweet mother of Merlin, that is divine,” Hermione groaned.

A low moan that could have only come from Malfoy carried through the door, “I cannot get enough.”

“I need more!” Hermione called.

Just as Harry was about to walk away, the back door to the kitchen slammed open. At least now he wouldn’t be the one interrupting their tryst.

“Oi, what’s going on here?” It was Ron. 

Harry froze in his retreat, and his hand eased towards his wand, ready to break up what was likely to be an epic showdown. “I can’t believe you two are doing this without me.”

_ Without him?  _

“Budge over and share with a bloke, Malfoy.”

“Honestly, Ronald there is more than enough to go around,” Hermione chided.

“Yes, Weasley, it’s not as if I don’t know how to share.”

What in the name of the founders was going on in that kitchen?

Harry warred with himself as he continued to listen to the sounds of satisfied sighs and moans from the trio behind the door. 

“Wait!” Hermione called, “What about Harry?”

“What about him, Granger?”

“Perhaps he’ll want some too.”

Ron spoke up, “He will definitely want some of  _ this _ .”

At that, Harry burst through the kitchen door. His hair was on end, his cheeks burned, and he held his hand over his eyes to shield his vision.

“Harry?” Hermione’s voice was gentle and confused.

“Mate, are you alright?” Ron asked, his voice muffled.

He eased his fingers apart. 

There, perched on the table top was Hermione with a bowl in her lap. Ron and Malfoy stood on either side of her, spoons in hand. 

The four stared at each other for a long moment until Hermione, with one eyebrow cocked high in question, held out the bowl and a spoon, “Want some cookie dough, Harry? It’s chocolate chip.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LumosLyra for her beta skills!
> 
> And Thank you for reading! I’d love to hear from you in the kudos and reviews!


End file.
